


Candy Month

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels have strange relationships with stores, Candy Stores, Gabriel Loves Candy, Multi, Somehow Gabriel is still hungry, Somehow they think they're meant for consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel eats a store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Month

The first thing Gabriel does when he arrives at the bunker is collapse on top of Sam and Lucifer. Normally, it would be merely inconvenient, but since Sam and Lucifer were in the middle of a rather heated love-making session, it was supremely annoying.

 

Lucifer snaps and moves Gabriel just beside them so he can continue pounding into Sam. “What happened to you?” He asks, rather calmly for someone in the middle of marathon sex.

 

“I found a candy store. I ate it.”

 

Lucifer groans. “Why don’t you go bother Michael?”

 

Gabriel considers his brother’s suggestion for a moment. “Do you think he’ll take me out for ice cream?” 


End file.
